


Halcyon Days

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, and there is more to the world than meets the eye.Or, the last three living members of the Order travel back in time to their Hogwarts years. They're on the mission to save those they held dear.





	Halcyon Days

Snape woke up, slightly dazed. The last thing he remembered was darkness. He took in his surroundings. He was on the train, and sitting in the seat next to him was Lily. He smiled, trying to keep it hidden. This time, he would share her House, he knew it in his heart. 

And then, he remembered. There were three of them that did this, and they promised to do this together.

"I am going to go change." he told Lily

One of the many lies he would tell her. But it was worth it, because they would save her and her family. He made his way to the back compartment, and opened the door with practiced ease. Two left seats were occupied by Black and Lupin. The ones to the right were occupied by James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. His mouth upturned in disgust, this time for a different reason.

"What are you doing here?" James Potter asked

"I am here to talk to Black and Lupin." Snape said smoothly "As for you.....pick your friends carefully. You never know what kind of monster may be lurking within."

Black and Lupin were outside already. With one last sneering look at Pettigrew, Snape closed the door.

-x-

"All the pieces need to fall into place." Snape said as soon as they were alone, away from curious ears "We need to stick to the plan as it is. But everything that wasn't outlined in the plan is fair game."

Black and Lupin grinned at one another. Then, Snape quickly changed into his school robes. His fellow time-travelers had changed already. He turned around and walked out of the compartment. He would return to Lily. He would always return to Lily.

Soon, they stopped in front of a familiar lake. The students began pouring out. Snape and Lily, too, stepped out of the compartment. The boats were ready for them, and Snape and Lily entered one together. There were two other students in their boat. Snape looked over, and saw that all four of the future Marauders were in the same boat together. 

They disembarked on the other shore, and under their guide's instructions, they formed an orderly line. They were about to be sorted soon. Snape smiled. He couldn't wait.

-x-

He was sorted into Gryffindor, as were Lily and all four of the future Marauders. Pettigrew cast the longing look at Black, Lupin and Potter, who were chatting amicably among themselves.

Perfect.

He stood up and approached Pettigrew.

"Do you want to be friends?" Snape asked quietly 

"Yes." the smaller boy's eyes brightened, and he smiled

"Me and Lily would be delighted to have you as a friend." Snape added "Especially Lily. Come join us."

He led Pettigrew to the empty chair between him and Lily, motioning for him to sit. 

"Care for a walk with me later?" Snape asked 

The smaller boy nodded.

The food arrived. It was delicious. All three of them dug in with reckless abandon.

-x-

That afternoon, Snape and Peter and Pettigrew met one another outside the castle. The lake shimmered nearby, as Snape started walking.

The smaller boy followed, although it was difficult.

Snape stopped suddenly, and Peter collided with him.

"What is going on?" Peter asked "Why did we stop?"

Snape turned around to look at the smaller boy with hatred in his eyes.

"Imperio." he said loudly

Immediately, Pettigrew's eyes turned glassy, before turning back to their normal color. 

"You're under my control now, and you will do my bidding. You will not interact with your dormmates unless it would arouse suspicion." Snape said "You will not interact with Lily either."

He had done it. He isolated Pettigrew from any human contact. He would enjoy seeing him live a miserable and lonely life he deserved. He had no doubt that Black and Lupin would enjoy that as well.


End file.
